Orange
by Azure Azalea
Summary: 100 tahun kemudian di sebuah kota, Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke, tetapi Kakashi yang langsung menaruh minat pada Sasuke, hampir saja membunuhnya. "Kau dengar kataku. Lepaskan dia!", perintah Sakura.
1. Orange

**_Uwooooooooohhhh……………_**

**_Sbelum dimule, kukasi tau seting jamannya, jamannya Rurouni Kenshin atawa dikenal dengan Samurai X….. Jaman kakek-kakek.._:D**

* * *

**Orange**

By: Rojo Libellula

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

Sore itu di sebuah dojo anak-anak berumur sekitar 14 tahun berkumpul duduk bersimpuh mendengarkan guru mereka berbicara. Diantara mereka, ada seorang anak yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar dan terus-terusan melirik ke luar, ke langit yang sudah mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga. Akhirnya setelah dibubarkan, anak itu cepat-cepat memasukkan shinai-nya (pedang bambu) ke dalam sarungnya dan mengikatkan pedang itu ke tubuhnya.

"Oi! Madara! Kau mau ikut kami makan ramen di depan jembatan?"

"Tidak! Aku buru-buru! Jaaa..!!", setelah Madara mengetukkan kakinya di lantai, dia segera berlari pulang meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Madara berhenti berlari dan berjalan pelan saat menatap rumah besar berwarna putih dan abu-abu di hadapannya. Rumah itu adalah rumah milik pedagang kaya Jiraiya yang tinggal bersama istrinya Tsunade yang terkenal cantik sekaligus terkenal sebagi dokter yang hebat. Tetapi bukan hanya itu yang membuat Madara mengambil jalan memutar untuk pulang ke rumahnya demi melewati rumah putih ini. Di sana, yang dicari Madara. Seorang gadis memakai yukata biru langit sedang duduk terlihat dari jendela besar. Madara berjalan ke rumah itu dan mendekati pagar tembok yang ditumbuhi tanaman merambat. Dia mendengar suara alunan piano.

Madara bersandar di tembok memastikan dirinya tertutup dari pandangan si gadis dan mendengarkan alunan musik itu sambil tersenyum, kemudian dia berusaha melihat gadis itu diantara rimbunnya tanaman rambat. Sekejap Madara menahan nafas, gadis itu sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian yang disadari Madara, dia sudah berlari meninggalkan rumah itu. Dia hampir selalu melakukannya kalau mereka bertemu pandang, selama 1 tahun belakangan, dia baru mengetahui nama gadis itu.

Putri pasangan Jiraiya dan Tsunade, Sakura. Kira-kira berumur 15 tahun. Seorang gadis cantik berambut pink panjang bermata hijau. Hampir tidak pernah terlihat keluar dari rumah karena seperti kata orang-orang, dia sakit dan tidak memungkinkan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar dari rumah. Penyakit yang begitu rumit sampai-sampai ibunya sendiri tidak mampu mengobatinya. Karenanya, bukan hal aneh kalau keluarga itu terus berpindah-pindah untuk mencari dokter yang hebat. Mereka sudah 5 tahun tinggal di kota itu, dan sepertinya mereka berencana untuk pindah lagi. Walaupun orang-orang menyayangkan kepergian mereka, terlebih Tsunade, mereka memahami alasan kepindahan mereka. Salah satu yang merasa sayang adalah Madara. Dia tidak akan bisa melihat Sakura lagi bermain piano. Padahal itu satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya bersemangat sepulang latihan di dojo.

Sore itu Madara berjalan ke pelabuhan. Dia mendengar keluarga itu akan pergi dengan kapal hari ini. Dia hanya duduk bersila menopang dagu di atas kotak-kotak yang terbuat dari kayu menunggu hingga matahari mulai tenggelam di laut meninggalkan warna jingga di langit. Angin berhembus cukup dingin membuat rambut panjang Madara yang dibiarkan tergerai melambai sesekali menutupi wajahnya. Kemudian ketika langit sudah mulai berubah menjadi oranye, sebuah kereta kuda berwarna coklat gelap muncul diantara banyaknya kereta dan lalu lalang orang dan berhenti hanya beberapa langkah dari tempat Madara duduk.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang mengenakan kimono berwarna putih dan motif bunga besar hijau gelap turun dari kereta itu disambut oleh pria berambut putih panjang. Kemudian, seorang gadis dengan yukata merah muda bermotif bunga kecil-kecil berwarna merah turun dari atas kereta. Madara berdiri menatap gadis di depannya tercekat. Dia belum pernah melihatnya dari jarak sedekat ini, kulit putihnya di bawah sisa cahaya matahari yang berwarna oranye membuatnya terlihat sangat pucat, atau memang kulitnya pucat karena sakit? Mata hijaunya terlihat sangat cerah seakan-akan yang gelap hanya titik hitam di tengah pupilnya.

Tingg…

Suara itu terdengar diantara suara berisik roda kereta kuda yang berlalu meninggalkan keluarga itu. Madara melihat Sakura yang mencari-cari sesuatu yang anehnya sekarang mendarat hanya satu langkah besar di depan kaki Madara. Madara menatap benda bulat berwarna perak itu dan memungutnya. Kemudian dia menatap Sakura yang tersenyum menatapnya. Berkali-kali senyuman itu membuat pikiran Madara blank. Dia hanya berdiri menggenggam benda itu di tangannya hingga pria berambut putih panjang itu merangkul bahu Sakura dan membawanya pergi.

* * *

_**Bukannya jarang bangget ni yang bikin fic tentang kakek Madara? Dan diriku muncul ide stelah nonton film….(baca:tiiiit…..). Lalu, kenapa cewenya Sakura-chaaannn……. Hahaha……..hope you like this. Pliz rid n riviw…..**_


	2. Another Day

**Hmmm...**

Skilas sejarah ni bwat **Yuuichi93**... Piano pertama kali ditemukan tahun 1720 en disempurnakan tahun 1822 sedangkan seting cerita ini di era Samurai X ataw era Meiji yg terjadinya sekitar tahun 1860. So, Yeah pada jaman itu udah ada piano en buat pedagang sekaliber Jiraiya, nggak sulit kalo cuma sebuah piano bwat putri kesayangannya :D

**oke... lanjut lagii...**

* * *

**Orange**

**(Chapter II)**

by: Rojo Libellula

_disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

Madara hanya memandangi benda bulat perak di tangannya. Sebenarnya benda apa itu. Bulat hampir sebesar telapak tangannya dengan ukiran bunga bersulur dan sebuah pengait yang sepertinya untuk mengaitkan rantai di sebuah sisinya. Benda itu sepertinya bisa dibuka, tetapi walau Madara sudah mencobanya, tetap tidak bisa, dia ingin mencobanya sedikit lebih keras, tetapi takut akan merusakkannya. Jadi, dia hanya terus-terusan memandangi benda bulat itu.

Setelah sebulan, dia mulai bosan dengan benda bulat itu. Dia hanya sesekali menatapnya kalau kebetulan sedang duduk di kamarnya dan melihat benda itu tergeletak di mejanya. Setelah tiga tahun, benda bulat itu sudah tersimpan di sudut kotak kayunya di gudang. Dia sudah melupakan benda itu. Toh, Sakura tidak mungkin kembali untuk mengambilnya. Dan lima tahun berikutnya, dia sudah melupakannya. Dia sedang sibuk, berperang. Meninggalkan istrinya bersama putranya yang masih kecil, tidak pernah lagi mengingat saat-saat memandang langit oranye dengan latar belakang suara piano.

**XXXXXXXX**

**_(present time...)_**

"Sasuke-kun, kau mau makan apa?"

"Aku tidak lapar… Apa yang mau kau katakan Ino! Ada yang harus kukerjakan!"

sepasang pelajar masih dengan seragam sekolah sedang duduk di sebuah kafe di pinggir jalan, salah satunya seorang anak laki-laki sedang menahan marahnya, terus-terusan menatap kesal pada perempuan berambut pirang di hadapannya. Dia sedang terburu-buru, tetapi si Ino ini tadi mencegatnya di depan pintu kelas dan mengajaknya ke tempat ini hanya untuk menawarinya makanan?? Hah! Yang benar saja!!

Sasuke mendengus kesal dan menghirup latte-nya mengabaikan Ino yang dari tadi masih berbicara tidak jelas, dia memandang melewati bahu Ino. Dari kaca, dia melihat keluar ke arah orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Tetapi perhatiannya terpusat pada arah orang-orang itu melihat. Anak-anak dengan seragam sekolah, orang-orang dengan pakaian santai dan juga pegawai kantoran, kepala mereka seperti tertarik menatap seorang anak perempuan smu berambut panjang yang sedang menjinjing sebuah koper pipih panjang.

_"Hmm…artis ya? Orang-orang itu, sampai segitunya.."_

walau begitu, Sasuke penasaran juga. Memangnya, siapa yang sanggup membuat semua orang menatap begitu? Mata Sasuke terus mengikuti murid smu berambut panjang di luar dan tiba-tiba… mata Sasuke melebar menatap wajah perempuan itu, seakan dia tahu kalau Sasuke berusaha melihat siapa dia. Ah…mungkin kebetulan… Tetapi, rasanya dia bisa melihat Sasuke menembus melewati kaca gelap kafe... Dia hanya menatap Sasuke sekilas kemudian berjalan menyebrangi jalan.

"...sasuke-kunn...??"

"..Heh?"

"Bagaimana? Kau mendengarkan?", Sasuke menatap Ino setengah sadar. Pikirannya belum sepenuhnya stabil, anehnya dia merasakan adrenalin aneh yang membuatnya ingin segera berdiri dan keluar dari tempat itu.

"...Ngg...Ah..maaf...lain kali saja kita bicara lagi. Aku buru-buru..." dengan itu Sasuke menyambar tasnya dan segera pergi dari tempat itu tanpa menghiraukan Ino yang memasang wajah kesal, sepertinya baru sadar kalau Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya dari tadi.

**_

* * *

_**

Sangat pendek yahh??

**_diriku jugak tau... para pembaca...apakah anda sekalian menemukan sesuatu?!_**


	3. Wish

**_Apakah ini fic tentang reinkarnasi atau time travel and apakah Sakura dan si cewek smu rambut panjang itu orang yang sama... You'll find out..._**

**

* * *

**

Orange

**Chapter III**

"Hhhh…………" Sasuke menghela nafas. Kenapa jadi kepikiran?! Dia duduk di kursi, matanya terarah pada Naruto dan Kiba yang berdebat entah apa itu karena Sasuke tidak benar-benar memperhatikan mereka. Mereka janjian dengan anggota tim yang lain di rumah Sai, masih menunggu Neji yang masih belum kembali mengantar Hinata pulang.

Mereka sedang berkumpul sekedar berkumpul saja sambil iseng merencanakan kostum baru tim basket mereka untuk pertandingan musim dingin empat bulan lagi. Setelah Sai muncul sambil membawa nampan berisi minuman, barulah Sasuke menangkap perdebatan Naruto dan Kiba.

"Oranye itu terlalu norak! Abu-abu lebih bagus!", semprot Kiba pada Naruto dibantu teriakan Akamaru yang diajaknya juga. Padahal perdebatan mereka tidak ada gunanya, toh nanti yang memutuskan Neji. Tetapi kata abu-abu Kiba membangkitkan penasaran Sasuke.

"Kalian tahu seragam atasan sweater abu-abu pakai bawahan warna gelap?"

"Heh? Ada yang mengajak bertanding ya?", Naruto bersemangat menatap Sasuke.

"Rasanya seragam seperti ituu.. tidak ada….Kenapa?", Sai menghirup tehnya sambil menatap Sasuke sedikit ingin tahu.

"Tidak.."…._dari luar kota ya? Mungkin baru pindah….. _"Neji lama sekali.."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(kembali ke masa lampauuu…….)**

Tsunade duduk di kursinya menatap wajah Sakura yang terlelap. Seharian ini dia belum membuka matanya karena obat yang diberikan padanya. Dia ingin melihat mata Sakura, tetapi dia tahu, saat Sakura sadar dia hanya akan mengalami sakit dan pada akhirnya malah membuat Tsunade semakin sedih. Tsunade menggenggam tangan Sakura yang dingin, rasanya seperti menggenggam mayat kalau saja dada Sakura tidak bergerak naik turun seirama nafasnya.

Setelah tiba di kota ini Tsunade sempat bersemangat saat bertemu dengan Orochimaru. Dokter yang sepertinya mengetahui tentang penyakit Sakura. Tetapi, dua tahun terakhir, kondisi Sakura malah semakin memburuk, dia semakin sensitif dengan cahaya, kulitnya semakin pucat seakan tubuhnya berhenti membuat darah. Apa Sakura masih bisa bertahan sedikit lebih lama lagi untuk ulang tahunnya yang ke-17? Setiap memikirkannya, rasanya hati Tsunade sakit sekali.

Malam itu Sakura terbangun tetapi cepat-cepat dia menutup matanya rapat-rapat, memblokir cahaya yang masuk lewat celah tirai-tirai di sekeliling ruangannya yang kecil. Kemudian dia mendengar suara-suara orang-orang mengerang kesakitan, perawat dan dokter yang berbicara dengan suara keras mengatasi keramaian itu membuat Sakura sepenuhnya terjaga. Perlahan dia merasakan sakit merambati tubuhnya dan dalam sekejap rasa sakit menyiksa setiap bagian tubuhnya. Tubuhnya yang sudah lemah tidak sanggup lagi membuatnya mengeluhkan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, dia hanya menggertakkan giginya, memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat menahan sakit…

"Sakura.."

Sakura mengenali suara berat di dekatnya, dia membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat seorang pria berwajah pucat dengan rambut hitam panjang menggantung di sisi wajahnya. Dalam kondisi sadar, mungkin yang akan dilakukan Sakura adalah melompat dari tempat tidurnya melihat pria yang sekarang menatapnya dengan mata merah yang seperti menyala dalam kegelapan… tetapi, Sakura hanya menatapnya dan memanggilnya diantara gertakan giginya menahan sakit…

"…oro..chi..maru..san…to..long…bu..nuh…a..ku…to..long…"

**_

* * *

_**

ahh... mungkinkah Orochimaru-sama akan berkata "Wish granted young lady.."??

**_smoga ga pada kesel dengan alur waktunya yang maju mundur ga jelas iniii..._:D**


	4. The Life and Death

haaaaaah...\O/ akhirnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...

doumo arigatou gozaimashita bwat **Bryn Barvon Baroness Of Luxor**...

terima kasih untuk saran anda sehingga saiya bisa menemukan list sory saiya yang sempat menghilang...

and, gomenna bwat yg sempet baca **Orange Lanjutan** en terpaksa harus bersusyah-susyah nyariin chap 1-3nya ataw cuman mendugha-dughanyahh...

udah dipindah ni...**  
**

**

* * *

**

Orange

**-Chapter IV-**

Sakura membuka matanya dan tersadar di sebuah tempat tidur dalam sebuah ruangan besar dengan cahaya temaram. Tidak ada rasa sakit sedikitpun yang mencoba mengusiknya, setelah bertahun-tahun, rasanya ini adalah pertama kalinya dia terbangun dengan perasaan ringan. Apakah Orochimaru dan ibunya sudah berhasil menemukan obat untuknya? Sakura tersenyum mencoba merenggangkan tangannya..

_"...eh..?"_

sesuatu terasa menggesek menusuk lengannya. Benda kecil panjang berwarna gelap menancap di lengan Sakura, matanya mengikuti benda panjang itu dan menemukan kantung gelap setengah penuh tergantung di samping tempat tidurnya.

_"Darah? Apa karena ini badanku jadi lebih enak ya?"_

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga Sakura"

Sakura hampir melompat dari tempat tidurnya mendengar suara yang sepertinya menggema di telinganya. Di ujung kamar, di sebuah kursi panjang, dia menatap pria berambut hitam panjang dan kulit pucat yang tersenyum seakan sudah di sana sejak tadi menunggu Sakura bangun. Dia berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura di tempat tidurnya.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan bangun. Kau terus tidur selama sembilan hari, kupikir aku tidak bisa menolongmu lagi...", dia mengusap sebelah pipi Sakura dengan lembut dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Orochimaru-san. Aku merasa lebih baik" Sakura membalas senyumannya. Dia merasa sangat beruntung sempat pergi ke kota ini, semoga saja semuanya akan membaik.

"Ngg... Ini di mana? Ibu di mana?"

Orochimaru menatap Sakura yang masih tersenyum kemudian menghela nafas dan menarik sebuah kursi ke samping tempat tidur Sakura. Setelah duduk Orochimaru menatap Sakura dan kembali menghela nafas.

"Ini di rumahku. Kau tidak bisa terus berada di rumah sakit, saat ini keadaan di luar sangat gawat. Malam saat kau tidak sadar, terjadi penyerangan dan saat itu rumah sakit sangat penuh... banyak yang menjadi korban... termasuk ibumu..."

"...l...lalu..."

"Maaf...kami tidak bisa menolongnya..."

Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti, sekejap dia tidak bisa berpikir tentang apapun, bahkan rasanya jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan hidungnya berhenti menarik nafas. Dia hanya menatap Orochimaru tanpa berkedip, entah sampai berapa lama.

"Orochimaru-san!", seorang wanita berkaca mata dan berambut panjang muncul di pintu dan meminta Orochimaru mengikutinya keluar. Setelah menggumamkan kata maaf dan meminta Sakura beristirahat kembali disertai tepukan ringan di kepalanya, Orochimaru keluar bersama wanita yang barusan dipanggilnya Karin.

Samar-samar setelah pintu ditutup Sakura mendengar langkah dua orang itu menjauh, tetapi lebih tidak masuk akal, dia masih bisa mendengar mereka berbicara..

"...apa maksud anda, dalam 8 hari dia sudah menghabiskan hampir 100 kantong darah. Itu sangat di luar batas normal..", suara wanita itu terdengar sedikit panik tetap Orochimaru hanya tertawa ringan.

"Karena itulah aku ingin dia tetap...", suara Orochimaru tidak terdengar lagi. Sakura masih menatap pintu keluar, dan dia belum menarik nafas. Kemudian seakan tersadar, dia mulai terisak dan menangis.

"...Ibu..."

**_(di tempat lain, di waktu yang lain)_**

Gadis dengan seragam SMU dan berambut panjang itu duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna hitam di tengah ruangan terbuka. Dia meletakkan kotak pipihnya di atas meja, kemudian perlahan membukanya. Tangannya yang dingin menelusuri gagang dengan balutan emas. Matanya bersinar berbinar-binar saat menatap sebuah pedang di hadapannya. Dia menghabiskan ratusan juta yen demi pedang ini, pedang yang dicari-carinya sejak lama.

"Wah.. Kau menemukan yang kau cari Sakura?"

Sakura tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari pedang di hadapannya, dia hanya menggumamkan kata 'hmm..'nya yang entah sejak kapan menjadi kebiasaannya. Laki-laki dengan rambut hitam panjang tergerai muncul di samping Sakura, turut mengamati pedang itu.

"Wah..wah..bisa-bisanya kau menemukan pedang itu... Kudengar, ayahmu membawanya saat pergi ke Cina kan.."

"Orochimaru-san! Semua orang juga tahu kalau samurai itu pedang orang Jepang. Aku tidak mau tahu pedang ini sudah berjalan ke mana saja, yang penting aku sudah memilikinya, tinggal satu lagi benda yang harus ku cari"

"Ah.. Benda yang kau berikan pada anak laki-laki yang keberadaannya masih tidak jelas itu ya?", Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Orochimaru.

"Pasti kutemukan. Kau tahu aku hebat dalam hal ini"

Orochimaru hanya menatapnya dan tersenyum. Dia tidak salah, dia sangat menyukai gadis ini. Awalnya dia tidak tahu Sakura memiliki ingatan yang tajam sampai detail terkecil. Dengan mudah dia mampu mengumpulkan informasi apapun yang dia butuhkan. Lebih dari itu, dia memiliki insting yang luar biasa, jauh lebih baik dari yang diharapkannya.

"Terserah. Asal kau ingat, kembalilah ke Moskow begitu kau menemukannya. Di sana banyak pekerjaan menunggumu. Aku butuh asisten yang tidak terlalu cerewet seperti Karin.."

"Hahaha...jangan sampai dia mendengarnya. Kalau sedang marah, Karin itu mengerikan sekali. Tentu saja, aku pasti langsung pulang. Dan janganlah terus mengikutiku, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, aku bukan Sakura yang dulu lagi".

**_

* * *

_**

That's it, bwat chapter ini...

**_haha...makin membingungkan yahh?? Tolonglah...teruslah meriviw karena riviw adalah bahan baku ide saiya..._:D**


	5. Awakening

**wahh..wah...**

**sepertinya author sperti saiya ini emang patut dimusnahkan...**

**tetapi, saiya kembali ke orange awal dan beberapa hal penting sudah saiya keluarkan, smwa yang membingungkan spertinya sdah mulai terkoak... kuak dengg..**

**baiklah... kita mulai sajah..**

* * *

**Orange **

**-Chapter V-**

Sakura duduk menatap matahari yang mulai tenggelam meninggalkan jejak oranye di langit. Dia mendengar suara mesin mobil menderu meninggalkan halaman sambil menyebarkan daun-daun di belakangnya. Orochimaru sudah pergi, akhirnya dia bisa sendiri. Terkadang dia merasakan Orochimaru tidak mau melepaskan pandangannya darinya, selama lebih dari 100 tahun.

_**(kembali ke masa lalu)**_

Sakura masih bersedih dengan kematian ibunya, ayahnya juga sama sekali tidak ada kabarnya. Tubuhnya sudah jauh lebih baik, tetapi hal itu sama sekali tidak memperbaiki perasaannya.

"Kau mau keluar Sakura?" Karin meletakkan sepiring potongan buah ke atas meja di samping tempat tidur Sakura. Sakura hanya menatapnya. Selama beberapa hari ini Orochimaru tidak pernah menengoknya, sebagai gantinya Karin setiap hari datang membawakannya makanan dan mengecek kesehatannya walau Sakura sama sekali tidak makan sesuap pun yang anehnya, tidak ada rasa lapar sedikitpun yang dia rasakan. Dia juga terlalu enggan untuk memikirkannya.

"Bukankah kau sama sekali tidak pernah keluar dari rumah? Mungkin kau ingin melihat-lihat sesuatu di luar? Ayolah, mungkin kau akan sedikit bersemangat"

"Tapi.. Karin, aku.." Sakura ragu-ragu melirik jendela, ada sedikit cahaya masuk melalui celah diantara tirainya.

"Kalau kau tidak mencobanya, kau tidak akan tahu kan.." Karin tersenyum dan membantu Sakura turun dari tempat tidurnya. Sakura berdiri membiarkan Karin mengulurkan selang infus berisi darah dan menggulungnya dengan hati-hati ke tiangnya dan setelah memastikan tidak ada bagian yang memungkinkan selang infusnya tersumbat, dia mengulurkan selimut dan membantu Sakura memakainya di bahunya. Setelah itu, dia membantu Sakura keluar dari kamar sambil menarik tiang infusnya.

Sakura belum pernah keluar dari kamarnya. Dia sedikit terkejut dengan rumah Orochimaru ini. Dia masih di Jepang kan?! Kenapa tidak ada satupun perabotan yang menunjukkan ke-Jepang-an?? Rumah itu berisi perabotan Eropa, sofa-sofa kulit di tengah ruangan luas dengan perapian besar, jendela-jendela besar dengan tirai-tirai berwarna merah maroon. Setelah melewati ruangan itu tiba-tiba hidung Sakura mencium bau harum yang menusuk..

"..Ughh.."

"Kenapa?" Karin menatap Sakura yang menekan hidungnya kemudian pandangannya mengarah pada satu vas penuh dengan mawar merah yang duduk di samping pintu keluar.

"Wah..wah...hidungmu sensitif sekali.."

Sakura hanya menatap Karin yang tersenyum dengan tidak mengerti, bukan hal aneh ya? pikirnya. Karena hidungnya biasanya tidak sesensitif ini. Sakura langsung berhenti saat Karin memegang kenop pintu dan bersiap membukanya, tetapi Karin hanya tersenyum dan menariknya keluar, tidak menghiraukan Sakura yang memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat menyambut cahaya matahari sore.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu sekarang kau berada di mana Sakura?"

Sakura tiba-tiba membuka matanya menatap Karin dengan terkejut, kemudian dia mengikuti pandangan Karin. Sebuah bangunan aneh dengan atap berbentuk bulat yang memiliki ujung runcing berwarna-warni di bawah langit abu-abu yang sedikit sekali meloloskan cahaya matahari sore, atau begitulah terlihat seperti sore hari. Mata Sakura melihat sekelilingnya, tempat itu hampir seluruhnya putih, tertutup salju.

"Ini...di mana..?"

"Sebuah kota di utara"

"Kota di utara? Tapi... apa kita..."

"Kita tidak di Jepang lagi... Ini di Moskow"

"Moskow?", Sakura mengulangnya dengan tidak mengerti, itu hanyalah sebuah nama negara yang pernah dibacanya di buku. Apa mungkin sekarang ini tempatnya berada? Tapi, kapan mereka pergi? Ini bukan jarak yang dekat kan?!

Hari-hari berikutnya, Sakura lebih sering berjalan-jalan keluar bersama Karin yang kadang membuat Sakura merasa sedikit kesal karena Karin terus menanyakan apakah tubuhnya merasa sakit lagi, apakah dia sedang lapar atau apakah dia merasakan yang lain dan yang lebih membuat Sakura kesal, kadang Karin menatapnya lekat-lekat sambil memegangi kacamatanya. Memangnya apa sih yang salah dengannya? Kulit Sakura memang kelewat pucat, sudah begitu sejak dua tahun belakangan. Selebihnya, sepertinya tidak ada masalah? Matanya memang sekarang sudah semakin terlihat lebih terang, tapi itu bukan alasan untuk menatapnya lekat-lekat kan?!

Setelah selama lebih dari dua minggu tubuh Sakura terus-terusan diisi dengan cairan merah gelap yang sepertinya membuat lubang permanen di lengannya, akhirnya hari ini Karin melepaskannya. Sakura mengamati Karin yang mengecek sebuah arloji kemudian menulisnya ke catatan yang selalu dibawanya saat mengecek kondisi Sakura.

"Sakura, kalau kau merasa sakit atau apapun yang tidak biasa, bunyikan ini, aku akan datang", Karin menggoyangkan sebuah lonceng kecil berwarna perak ke hadapan Sakura yang langsung berdenting nyaring.

"Ah.. Aku sudah lebih baik kok.."

"Lakukan saja! Aku akan kembali ke kamarku"

"..ah.. baik.." Sakura menatap punggung Karin yang meninggalkan kamarnya, _dia memang menakutkan_, pikir Sakura mencoba mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak pernah menentang Karin lagi.

Seperti biasa, saat sedang tidak bersama Karin, Sakura hanya memikirkan ibunya. Rasanya sedih sekali kalau mengingat dia sudah tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan ibunya, apalagi Orochimaru sama sekali tidak ada kabarnya, kecemasannya bertambah memikirkan bagaimana keadaan ayahnya sekarang. Sakura terus duduk di kursinya menghadap jendela besar. Dia memeluk kakinya yang menyangga kepalanya. Rasanya sia-sia, tubuhnya semakin membaik, tetapi kehilangan orang-orang yang disayanginya rasanya lebih sakit. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan nyeri di ulu hatinya, air matanya mulai menetes..

"...ibuuu.."

dia terus duduk memeluk kakinya di sofa selama entah berapa lama hingga air matanya mengering. Tetapi nyeri di ulu hatinya tidak juga hilang malah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sakura memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat berharap rasa sakit itu menghilang.

Sedikit.

Dia melonggarkan tangannya mencium bau manis yang terbawa angin masuk melalui jendela besar di hadapannya. Sakura berdiri membuka jendela lebar-lebar dan melangkah keluar tidak menghiraukan dinginnya lantai batu yang ditapakinya, bau manis itu tercium diantara bau harum bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di sore hari. Kakinya melangkah mencari bau itu sambil hidungnya terus mengendus.

"Ahh... Miss Sakura..?"

Sakura menatap seorang laki-laki berambut putih keperakan tersenyum padanya. Sakura pernah bertemu dengannya saat Karin membawanya berjalan-jalan di halaman, seorang tukang kebun yang cukup tampan. Tetapi, saat ini entah kenapa Sakura tidak begitu memperhatikan hal itu, dia hanya berjalan mendekati pria itu yang tadi sedang meletakkan telapak tangannya di mulutnya. Sakura menatap pria itu menurunkan tangannya perlahan dan memeganginya dengan tangannya yang lain. Bau manis yang tadi sempat menghilang, mulai tercium lagi.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura sudah berdiri di hadapan pria itu dan memegang tangannya yang terluka dan...

...

"Ada apa Karin?" Orochimaru menatap Karin yang menghampirinya dengan wajah cemas.

"Orochimaru-san! Syukurlah kau sudah kembali, anak itu..."

"Apa kau melakukan yang kuminta?"

"Ya! Aku mengurangi dosisnya setiap hari, tetapi begitu kulepaskan, dia hanya bertahan selama 4 jam. Kau tahu, dia menghabisi Kakashi, aku tidak pernah menemui hal seperti ini sebelumnya, tubuhnya berkembang dengan tahap mengerikan.."

"Hmm.. Mana catatan hariannya?", Orochimaru membaca sekilas catatan-catatan Karin yang biasa ditulisnya saat mengecek kondisi Sakura, kemudian dia tersenyum..

"Wah..wah..sepertinya ini melebihi perkiraanku. Sepertinya kita akan sedikit kerepotan mengurusnya.."

* * *

_**Hehehe... Sudah kluar smua clue-nya... Orochi-sama dengan Karin gak sperti mereka yang biazanya... bedaaaa... fansnya Kakashi maap yaaa... dia cuman numpang lewat, tapi dia dapet kehormatan sbage korban pertamanya Sakura lhooo... selamat yaaa...**_**:D**_**  
**_

_**Ada yang bisa nebak Sakura sakit apa?? Kalo uda baca riviw yaaaaaaaaaak...**_**:D**


	6. Second Time

**Ya ampuuun…**

**Clue sebanyak itu gada yang nebag ya apa yang terjadhi kepadha Sakura??**

**Baiklah, kubongkar smua dsini aja dahh….**

**Bwat yang uda nebag-nebag… ini dia… Bwat yang sama skali gada bayangan… bersiaplah untuk terkedjoet.. :D**

**

* * *

**

Orange

**-Chapter VI-**

Sakura terbangun di tengah kamarnya yang gelap dan merasakan jarum yang menusuk lengannya. Infus sudah terpasang lagi di lengannya. Apa yang terjadi? Pikirnya cemas. Dia sama sekali tidak ingat apapun setelah menangisi ibunya. Perlahan Sakura turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke jendela besarnya kemudian duduk di sofa menatap bulan purnama yang terlihat terang di luar. Sakura belum pernah melihat bulan purnama sebesar itu sebelumnya. Bulan berwarna oranye sebesar telapak tangannya, sesekali tertutup awan kelabu yang berarakan.

Setelah duduk selama beberapa lama, Sakura menatap kantong darahnya. Habis. Dia mencabut jarum yang menusuk lengannya dengan hati-hati, walaupun hanya merasakan sedikit nyeri yang menghilang dengan cepat. Sepertinya, lubang di lengannya memang sudah terbentuk permanen hingga dia tidak lagi merasakan sakit, pikirnya sambil tersenyum masam.

"Heh..??"

setelah Sakura menggosok lengannya yang berlubang oleh jarum infus, dia terus menatap dan menggosoknya kuat-kuat dengan tidak percaya. Matanya melebar mencari-cari bekas tusukan jarum di lengannya. Tidak ada, menghilang. Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya?! Dia memang sudah lama tahu kalau terkadang lukanya hanya menganga tanpa mengeluarkan darah, tapi sejak kapan tubuhnya bisa secepat itu menyembuhkan luka?

Orochimaru sedang membaca catatan Karin di kamarnya. Benar-benar di luar perkiraannya. Sakura ini memang berbeda. Seperti kata Karin, tubuhnya berkembang dalam tahap yang mengerikan. Saat pertama kali, bertemu dengan Sakura, dia tahu, ada yang menarik dari anak itu. Tsunade mempercayakan Sakura padanya seolah-olah Orochimaru tahu betul apa yang dibutuhkan Sakura. Ya, dia memang tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. Pasien seperti Sakura inilah yang sudah dicari-carinya. Dan kematian Tsunade membuat keadaannya sempurna.

Saat pertama kali diberitahu kondisi Sakura, Tsunade hanya memberitahu Orochimaru kalau Sakura menderita anemia. Tetapi kondisi tubuh Sakura semakin bertambah umurnya, anemianya semakin parah hingga Tsunade berpikir, apa tubuh Sakura sama sekali sudah tidak memiliki darah?! Hal itulah yang membuat Orochimaru tertarik.

Perbandingan jumlah darah merah dalam tubuh Sakura sangat berbeda dibandingkan darah manusia pada umumnya. Dan Orochimaru mendapatkan jawaban lengkap dari semua pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya, semuanya berkat Sakura.

"Ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal Orochimaru-san" Karin membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan telunjuknya sambil menatap Orochimaru yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Bagian mana yang tidak masuk akal? Kupikir semuanya normal.."

"Bagaimana bisa dibilang normal?? Tubuh manusia yang sudah mati itu sama sekali berhenti bertumbuh!! Dia juga seharusnya begitu, mau sebanyak apapun sel darah putihnya memakan darah merahnya semasa dia hidup, itu tidak akan mempengaruhi kondisinya setelah dia mati kan??" Orochimaru hanya menatap Karin yang mendebatnya dengan berapi-api.

"Kalau benar begitu, apa kau bisa menjelaskan ini? Catatanmu selama memeriksanya?" Orochimaru meletakkan catatan Karin di atas meja di hadapan mereka, tetapi Karin hanya menatapnya dengan gusar dan akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Orochimaru-san.. Kalau teorimu benar, kita sudah menciptakan monster.. Dia akan selalu kehausan seberapapun banyaknya darah yang diminumnya.." Karin menatap Orochimaru dengan sedih sekaligus ketakutan. Orochimaru berdiri dan berjalan ke jendela menatap bulan purnama besar berwarna oranye yang setengahnya tertutup awan membuat wajahnya yang pucat terlihat semakin terlihat tidak bernyawa.

"Karena itulah, sudah kukatakan padamu. Kita akan sedikit kerepotan mengurusnya.." katanya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari bulan berwarna oranye di luar, kemudian dia berbalik dan menatap Karin sambil bersandar di bingkai jendela.

"Kita harus memberitahukan keadaannya pada anak itu..".. " Suka atau tidak" tambah Orochimaru cepat-cepat saat melihat Karin yang tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan sangat cemas.

_**(present time)**_

Sasuke berjalan kaki pulang ke rumahnya. Malam itu sangat gelap. Langit mendung dan bulan tidak terlihat. Angin dingin membuat rambut di tengkuknya meremang. Baru pukul sembilan malam tetapi jalanan sudah sepi. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang janggal, rasanya ada yang sedang mengikutinya. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara langkah kaki terburu-buru.

"Hey! Berhenti!!"

seorang polisi berpakaian gelap berlari ke arahnya sambil memegangi topinya dan mengacungkan pentungan ke arah Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sasuke yang tidak tahu apa-apa langsung berlari.

"Hey! Tunggu!!"

Sasuke terus berlari tidak menghiraukan teriakan polisi di belakangnya. Setelah berlari cukup lama dan berhenti di depan pertigaan komplek rumahnya, Sasuke berhenti dan menunggu polisi tadi setengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Hah! Sasuke!", polisi berkaca mata bulat itu sambil menarik nafas meletakkan sebelah tangan di pinggulnya.

"Oh.. Pak Ebisu! Ada apa?" Sasuke tersenyum pada polisi di hadapannya.

"Dasar! Kenapa kau lari?!"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa.. rasanya seru juga kalau dikejar polisi.." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum menggaruk belakang kepalanya membuat Ebisu menatapnya dengan ekspresi berkata 'dasar bodooooh..!!', tetapi mengurungkan niatnya, selain karena Sasuke adalah anak dari keluarga besar Uchiha yang terpandang itu, dan juga ayah dan kakak Sasuke adalah atasannya.

"Maaf.. memangnya ada apa?"

"Ada laporan, ada orang mencurigakan di sekitar komplek. Apa kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak biasa?"

"Tidak.. Akan kuberi tahu kalau aku melihatnya"

"Hhh.. baiklah.. Apa anak SMU sekarang selalu pulang sekolah selarut ini?!"

"Hehe..", Sasuke hanya tersenyum membiarkan Ebisu yang masih terengah-engah berjalan meninggalkannya. Sasuke sudah bersiap berbalik dan berjalan menuju rumahnya saat matanya menatap seorang gadis berambut pink panjang memakai seragam SMU abu-abu di hadapannya. Tetapi sebelum dia sempat bereaksi, dia sudah merasakan bahunya dirangkul dari belakang dan merasakan seseorang menggelayut di belakangnya.

"Jadi ini laki-laki yang selama ini kau cari-cari ya Sakura.. Hmmm biasa saja..", Sasuke merasakan nafas hangat di lehernya dan suara yang menggema dibisikkan di telinganya membuat tubuhnya tiba-tiba merinding. Dia terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi sehingga hanya diam mematung.

"Lepaskan dia Kakashi!", Sakura tidak menghiraukan Sasuke yang sudah terlihat hampir mati berdiri di hadapannya. Dia hanya menatap Sasuke tanpa ekspresi. Kakashi pun tidak terlalu ambil pusing tetapi sebelah tangannya yang bebas memegang dagu Sasuke dan membuatnya menatap wajah Kakashi yang menyeringai.

"Kau perlu dia hidup atau setengah hidup… atau mati..??"

Sasuke menatap wajah pucat dengan rambut putih keperakan dan senyuman menyeringai di balik bahunya, jari-jari orang itu menempel di wajahnya terasa dingin seakan dia baru saja mencelupkan tangannya ke dalam es.

_"a…a..apa..apaan…??"_suaranya tercekat menyangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Kau dengar kataku, lepaskan dia!",nada bicara Sakura terdengar lebih rendah dari sebelumnya dan lebih terdengar memerintah dari pada meminta. Perlahan Sasuke merasakan jari-jari dingin yang menyentuh wajahnya melepaskannya dan akhirnya tubuhnya dilepaskan, membuatnya merasa jauh lebih hangat.

* * *

**Baiklaaaaah...**

**di-cut dlu dsini.. bwat Bryn Barvon Baroness of Luxor... permintaan anda diterima... Kakashi saya keluarkan lagi.. Sudah puas kah?? :D**


	7. New One Has Come

Karena emang hiatusnya lumayan lama, chap ini kukasih preview dah: dimulai pada jaman Edo, Sakura (15th) tanpa sengaja memberikan sebuah benda berharganya pada Madara (14th). Saat baru saja menginjak umur 17th, ibu Sakura meninggal dan Sakura dibawa pergi oleh Orochimaru –dokter yang merawat Sakura- ke Moskow. Di Moskow, Sakura mulai sembuh tetapi tubuhnya mengalami beberapa perubahan. Suatu hari saat tengah menangisi ibunya, tiba-tiba sakit Sakura kambuh dan tanpa sadar hampir saja membunuh Kakashi. 100th kemudian di sebuah kota, Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke, tetapi Kakashi yang langsung menaruh minat pada Sasuke, hampir saja membunuhnya.

**

* * *

Chapter VII**

_Kau dengar kataku, lepaskan dia!_

Sasuke membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya terbaring di dalam kamarnya.

"Hoi! Kau kenapa?", suara cemas milik laki-laki berambut hitam panjang menyambut Sasuke dari kursi di meja belajarnya.

"Itachi-nii? Ada apa?"

"Ebisu-san yang menemukanmu tergeletak di jalan. Ada apa? Apa kau bertemu dengan orang mencurigakan yang dicari-carinya itu?", Itachi mendekati Sasuke dan mengulurkan secangkir teh hangat. Sasuke teringat pada pria berambut putih yang merangkulnya dari belakang kemudian bergidik. Membuat Itachi kembali bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Ada seorang pria, berambut putih mungkin seumuran dengan aniki. Lalu seorang gadis memakai seragam SMU seumuranku"

"Heeh…apa orang-orang iseng?", Itachi menarik kursi Sasuke dan duduk di samping tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Tidak. Ada yang aneh dengan mereka. Pria itu sangat dingin.."

"Dingin? Maksudmu kejam, sadis begitu?"

"Bukan. Tiba-tiba dia muncul di belakangku dan merangkulku. Tubuhnya sangat dingin…"

"APA?!", Itachi dengan terkejut berdiri dan memegang bahu adiknya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu? Apa dia melukaimu atau apa dia berbuat macam-macam padamu? Apa yang.."

"Aniki!" Sasuke dengan kesal menepis tangan Itachi dari bahunya. Dia tidak suka dengan arah kecemasan Itachi yang berlebihan.

"Aku tidak begitu ingat, tetapi mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, ada yang aneh…", Sasuke kembali bergidik kemudian menelan ludah dan melanjutkan, "pria itu bertanya apa aku diperlukan hidup, setengah hidup atau mati". Itachi menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat kemudian menyentuhkan telapaknya ke dahi Sasuke membuat Sasuke dengan emosi menepisnya.

"Aku serius! Pria itu mengerikan. Kalau saja gadis SMU itu tidak menyuruhnya melepaskanku, mungkin dia sudah membunuhku. Pria itu serius akan membunuhku"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Berhenti mengikutiku Kakashi", Sakura membanting pintu lemari pendingin dengan marah. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam sebuah kantong berisi cairan berwarna merah kemudian mencabiknya dengan kasar membuat tangannya terciprat dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas bir di atas meja. Dia berencana untuk menemui Sasuke sendirian dan berkenalan baik-baik dengannya, tetapi Kakashi ini dengan bodohnya malah membuat anak itu pingsan.

"Kau tidak ada. Aku bosan kalau hanya terus-terusan diperintah Karin", Kakashi di ujung ruangan tiba-tiba melesat ke samping Sakura dan menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dari bawah keran air lalu menjilati cairan berwarna merah yang menetes dari tangan Sakura. Saat Sakura menariknya, Kakashi menahannya dan meliriknya,

"Balas dendam. Kau harus tahu bagaimana rasanya saat seseorang tiba-tiba menjilati darah dari tanganmu. Tapi aku tidak akan menggigitmu". Sakura hanya meliriknya dengan malas dan meminum cairan merah pekat dari gelas birnya, langsung menghabiskannya. Setelah membersihkan tangan Sakura, Kakashi memindahkan tangannya ke wajah Sakura dan menjilati cairan yang menetes dari bibir Sakura.

"Uhm…Kakashi.."

"Hmm.."

"Aku akan menemui anak itu lagi besok. Jangan ikuti aku", tanpa menatap Kakashi yang mendekati sofa coklat di ruangan sebelah Sakura membersihkan gelasnya dan meletakkannya di rak kembali.

"Hmmh….terserah kau saja nona. Aku akan duduk manis menunggumu di sini, tetapi kalau kau memang ingin berpesta, kuharap kau mau mengajakku", Sakura menatapnya sebentar dan naik ke kamarnya.

Anak itu bernama Sasuke, dan dia adalah Uchiha terakhir yang ditemui Sakura. Kalau tidak ada pada anak itu, Sakura harus mulai mencari dari nol lagi.

**_(Flash back)_**

"Sakura", suara Karin terdengar menyapa Sakura lembut tetapi Sakura sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Dia terus memeluk lututnya dan menatap keluar jendela.

"Oke. Pemeriksaan harian, bisa kulihat…"

"Karin, apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa tubuhku jadi seperti ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa berdarah? Kenapa aku tidak bisa terluka? Kenapa tubuhku jadi aneh begini?", Karin hanya menatap Sakura dengan pasrah. Dia memang akan menyadarinya ada yang berubah dengan tubuhnya.

"Karin… Setiap hari kau memeriksaku dan mencatat, apa itu? Ada apa dengan tubuhku? Kenapa setiap saat benda ini menancap padaku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melepaskannya sebentar saja?!", Sakura dengan emosi menarik selang yang menancap di lengannya, saat dia menunggu Karin yang belum juga menjawabnya, tangannya bergerak seakan mau mencabut selang itu dari tubuhnya, tetapi tiba-tiba Karin sudah memegang tangannya erat-erat.

"Jangan. Seharusnya Orochimaru-san yang akan menjelaskan ini padamu. Tetapi.. aku juga tidak tahan melihatmu terus-terusan seperti ini", Karin memulai sambil duduk di samping Sakura.

"Pada awalnya kau menderita anemia, kau tahu itu kan", Sakura mengangguk.

"Ya. Ibu sudah memberitahuku sejak aku masih kecil"

"Penyakitmu itu lama-kelamaan membuat tubuhmu terbiasa memproduksi sel darah merah dalam jumlah sedikit, dan pada akhirnya bisa dibilang berhenti. Tetapi tubuhmu tetap memerlukannya. Saat dibawa kemari, kau sudah tidak sadar. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai kau benar-benar mati. Tetapi Orochimaru-san berjanji pada ibumu akan menyembuhkanmu, tetapi kalau kau mati, artinya dia gagal. Jadi, satu-satunya cara adalah membuatmu tetap hidup"

"Tetap hidup? Bagaimana mungkin aku tetap hidup kalau Orochimaru-san belum berhasil menemukan obatku?"

"Dia mengubahmu menjadi sekarang. Jadi kau tidak akan mati, juga tidak hidup. Kau abadi. Hanya saja, sekarang tubuhmu tidak akan berhenti menginginkan darah".

**(BersambunG)**

* * *

uhuhuhu............

ripiw dong... bole walopun cuman skedar ngatain author "kmana aja??!! udah lupa tau ma ceritanya.."

begitulah


End file.
